THE WONDERFUL BLUE BOX
by personwhoreadsalot
Summary: Alright then. River told me to do this; write about every adventure I have with the Doctor. How about I start at the beginning (no matter what the Doctor says that's the best place to start). So sit back, relax and enjoy the craziness that has become my life.
1. Meeting the Doctor

Alright then. River told me to do this; write about every adventure I have with the Doctor. How about I start at the beginning (no matter what the Doctor says that's the best place to start). So sit back, relax and enjoy the craziness that has become my life.

1\. Meeting the Doctor

People say that every journey starts with one step. I would disagree with these people. I would argue that it starts when you haul yourself off your bed. I honestly believe that when Adam and Eve were expelled from Paradise, along with all the evil, they unleashed the Alarm Clock. The dreaded demon which evolved from the town hall bells to the phone which was blaring in my ears. Monday morning were always the worst. I reckoned that the dreaded Alarm Clock screams more on Mondays than on any other day. I'm still amazed at how I haven't destroyed my phone, trying to silence the beast. I am simply not a morning person. Sleeping was supposed to make you feel better not make you feel like you're an uncharged phone. Every morning at 7 am, the beeping would start and I am faced with the worst choice: DISMISS ALARM or SNOOZE. But however much I hate that I would have to get out of my warm and cozy cocoon, I never press the SNOOZE button. I feel as though the Demon is trying to tease me by giving me the option to sleep for a couple more minutes until he inevitably destroys my slumber again. So every morning, even on Mondays, I, reluctantly, get out of bed.

The morning in question was not only a Monday but also the start of November and it was raining. When the flipping thing started crying into my ears, I almost jumped. I glared at her phone as if it had just betrayed me. I grabbed it and hatefully tapped the DISMISS ALARM button. The idea of getting out of the warmth and entering the freezer that is the rest of the world made me want to cry, but I wouldn't let that demon win. So once again, I left my warm shelter, sort of ready to face the day. The sun was not visible under the thick layer of grey clouds which lined London's sky. I sighed and shuffled out of my room into the hallway.

The kitchen was slightly warmer than my room, warmth which was welcomed dearly. I walked to the counter to make myself some coffee. Coffee is Alarm Clock's worst enemy and my best friend. The beverage was perfectly warm, not too hot and not cold at all. It felt like a huge hug from a warm sweater. I was almost sad when I could see my reflection at the bottom of my mug. I put the mug in the sink to be washed later and headed to the bathroom. The sight that greeted me in the mirror looked like true horror. I had forgotten to remove my make up the night before which left me looking like a clown from some sort of horror movie. My hair was all tangles and knots, I couldn't wait to wash the weekend off of me. I got into the shower and after the waters of hell and the waters of the arctic stung my skin, the water adjusted to the almost-scalding waters of heaven. I stayed under the rain of sweet warm kisses for a long time before actually washing myself. After rinsing the soap off my body, I toweled herself dry and admired my clean self in the mirror. I quickly left the bathroom and headed to my room to put on her battle armour to head into battle i.e. November London. I blow-dried my hair and styled it into a neat little bun. I scrambled to put on my black tights and slipped into my outfit. I threw on my black coat to keep myself safe from the enemy/cold.

I had been working at Hartnell Publishers for almost a year. I wrote stories for the children's magazine every week. That week was my last story before a three week break during which a Christmas story was to replace it. The 'finale' before the break was almost done but I wasn't so sure about the ending. I kept editing it and re-editing it.

It was based on a recurring dream I had as a kid which had suddenly come back. It used to terrify me. It was about angels and robots and salt shakers which electrocuted people (don't ask) and this blue Police box. Somehow this Box was always there to help me get out of the corner the monsters had cornered me to. I had decided to have a little bit of fun with my dream and turns out the kids who read the magazine loved it and so I stuck to my story of the Box. But that morning my creative wheels weren't turning and even though I had just forty eight hours to send it in, I couldn't get round to writing that stupid ending.

What do you do when you have a lot of work to do? I procrastinate. I called my friend Trevor and two aspirins and a tube ride later, I was on Oxford Street with Trevor, holding three shopping bags and a coffee cup. We spent the afternoon shopping (which drove Trevor mad). After almost four hours running from one shop to the other, Trevor stopped me in the middle of the very crowded street, causing a lot of tutting and commotion.

"Aurora, you do realise that you have work to do, right?" he asked me somewhat amazed at my lack of botherness.

"Yeah, I know." I replied nonchalantly, looking through him at the window behind him.

"Aurora, damn it come on." He stepped in front of me, blocking my view. "It's bad enough you're behind on rent."

I glared at him. I really hated it when he was right. Ever since we met in school, he seemed to have made it his mission to make sure that he is always right. He was the Mr. Knightley to my Emma, but you know without the marriage part.

"Fine. I'll do it as soon as I get home. But first dinner." I said looking at him with pleading eyes. It was his turn to sigh. I smiled. "I'll call Nora, see what she's up to. Then we can go to your place and order Chinese and we can watch Downton"

"Why do you get to call my fiancée?" He asked while I bombarded him with my shopping bags.

"Because she might be doing something the groom must never know about" I said while hunting my phone in my mess of a bag.

"Fine. Just hurry up. It's freezing." When I finally rang up Nora, she was just arriving home after four hours of looking for the perfect dress for the bride's maids. I got her order and headed to Chinatown to get our food then headed to Nora and Trevor's place. After a satisfactory meal and a dramatic episode of Downton, we sat on the sofas in the lounge and just chatted.

"Did we have fortune cookies?" Nora asked examining the take away paper bags. "Yeah they were with the noodles." Her boyfriend replied. She took out the pretty packaging and out came three fortune cookies.

We all took one.

"'Happiness is on its way to you'. It better be." Nora said with mock bitterness in her tone. Trevor smiled and kissed her gently on the nose. She giggled. "What about yours, chief? What does it say?" She asked him.

He cracked his cookie and rolled out the piece of paper. "'Pursue your wishes aggressively', will do Chinese Lord of Fortunes" he laughed. "Aurora?"

I cracked mine and the paper read "'The Angels are coming. Good Luck' let's hope they bring a story with them." I said smiling at my best friend and his fiancée. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then I saw the time. The day flew by and I still hadn't wrote that stupid ending. "I better get going." I said as I got up from the soft blue beanbag.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Nora offered. I shook my head. "If I stay here any longer I'll never finish that thing. Thanks though." She nodded understandingly. Trevor got up from his spot on the sofa. "I'll walk you to the station." He grabbed his coat and we got out of the flat. We started walking to the Underground station. We didn't say a word to each other until I thought that the silence was starting to feel awkward so I said: "That was fun." He nodded in agreement. Another second of silence. "Things are going to be different after the wedding aren't they?" He asked slowly.

"Well of course they are Trev. You're getting married, moving away, start a family and who knows what else." I laughed. He smiled but only for just a second. His perfectly sculpted face was sad for the next few moments. "I am going to miss this." He stopped dead in his tracks. The sun had started to set and the red sun was making his auburn hair shine. I used to have a crush on him and on that Monday evening, I saw why. He was quite attractive and little bit less than a foot taller than me. His big green eyes always looked gentle. "I'm going to miss this too." I said looking into his eyes. We stared at each other for a second too long. "Another thing I'm going to miss is the train if I don't get a move on." He nodded and waved me off. I ran down the steps to find the station deserted.

How could one of the busiest stations in London be deserted? Sure it was Monday but not a soul was in sight. Where was everyone? The place was dead silent. The only sound I could hear was the hum of the escalator and the monotonous "Mind the Gap" guy. I checked my phone for the time: 10:29PM, three more minutes till the next train. As I was unlocking my phone, I heard a rustling noise a little bit away from me. I looked to my right and sure enough there was something two benches away; a statue. A statute of an angel holding its face as if it were crying. It was kind of pretty but very creepy. It was like one of those angels you see at the graveyard. What was an angel doing in the London Underground anyway? I doubted it wanted a ride to King's Cross. I stared at it. It looked a lot like the angel from my dreams. Exactly like that angel actually. Terrorizing fear gripped me.

'The Angels are coming. Good luck.' That was what my cookie said. Could it be that the fortune cookie really did speak the truth? No. Of course not. It was just a joke. I was getting pranked obviously. This was not real. This only happens in my dreams. But those thoughts didn't leave me and I felt like terror was choking me. The Angels were always the worst. In my dreams I could never see them move but in a flash they would be right in front of me and when they touched me. I would wake up.

Suddenly the light flickered. Just for a fraction of a second, I lost my vision and when it came back the angel was just centimeters away from my body, its hand outstretched towards me and a face which was not angel like. Panic joined terror and they shook my body. I was quick to scream at the top of my lungs. This was not how I expected my Monday to go at all. I started whispering every prayer I knew and prayed to God that this was just a nightmare and I will wake up at home in my bed. And then I made a fatal mistake. I blinked. When I re-opened my eyes, the angel's finger was just a millimeter away from my cheek.

"Don't look away from the Angel. Never, ever look away from the Angel. Don't even blink." Said a voice which bounced off each wall of the tunnel. I decided to take the Voice's advice and not look away. "Right. Now, what's your name?" the Voice said. I found this question inappropriate in this particular situation so I shouted back: "Does it really matter what my name is? Get this, this, this thing away from me."

"Of course your name matters. Anything and everything is important in a matter of life and death" the Voice replied.

"What do you mean life and death? It's just a statute. A silly old statue." I said my voice shaking a bit. My eyes had started watering I couldn't hold my eyes open for much longer.

The Voice seemed impatient "Then why are you still staring at the old thing?" The Voice was whispering now. It was right next to me. The Voice took hold of my right hand and squeezed it gently and suddenly Terror and Panic turned into Peace.

"Aurora Evans. My name is Aurora Evans." I whispered back.

"Alright then Aurora Evans, look away from the Angel, run and don't look back."

I looked to my right and found that the Voice belonged to a man of around twenty five, who was wearing a tweed jacket, suspenders and a blue bowtie. He was staring at the angel but he still smiled a warm smile. He squeezed my hand again and let it go. "Now go. Run." I stared at him for just a second longer and ran. I ran up the escalator and went back to Trevor's. That is how I met the Doctor.


	2. The TARDIS

2\. The TARDIS

I didn't sleep a wink that night. Every time I closed my eyes, a face with fangs and an angered expression came to my mind. Angels were supposed to be a beacon of hope and love not whatever this was. When I finally did get some shut eye, it was six-forty five and at seven exactly, there was a knock on my door. My eyelids were quick to re-open.

"Don't even blink." The Voice echoed in my mind. Another knock. "Hey, Aurora?" It was just Trevor. No angels. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Morning." he greeted me smiling. "It's seven. I think you should come out and talk to us, we'll be leaving for work soon." He hesitated for a second. "What happened yesterday? One second you were at the station, the next you were knocking at our door white as a sheet asking to stay the night." he sounded concerned. I thought whether or not I should tell him about my encounter the other night but I decided against it. He would probably think it was just me feeling tired and brush it off as a tired dream. So I smiled and punched him playfully on his arm. "Can't I spend the night at my best friend's for no reason other than the fact that he is getting married later this year?"

He eyed me weirdly for a second as if he knew something was wrong but he shrugged it off and invited me for a pancake in the kitchen.

The entire morning passed like a dream. When I finally got home, I sat at my computer and stared at the gap at the end of my story. I really hate endings. After several cups of tea and a game of 2042, I decided to leave it as it is and send it to the editor for proof reading. I had to end the story midway. The tea warmed me up and I started thinking that maybe I had just daydreamed the whole thing with the angel and the Voice. Maybe I felt guilty about not finishing the story. Maybe it was time to sleep more than a quarter of an hour. I put the I HEART LONDON mug down and made myself a little nest of blankets and pillows on my sofa. As soon as my head touched my pillow, there was a tap on the door. I groaned and got off the sofa. I walked to the door annoyed, ready to swear the head off the person who dares to disturb my peace. I opened the door and a familiar Voice talked to me. The tweed jacket man was in front of me. Still in his bowtie and suspenders. The owner of the Voice was at my door.

"Hello! My name's The Doctor- well it's not but I do get called that. Quite complicated really but anyway- I'm looking for something which happens to be in your flat." He said while looking down at a metallic thing with a green tip. He looked up to see the face of the owner of the flat. He seemed as surprised as I was. But unlike me it was good surprise. "It's you again! Hello! Is this your flat? Fancy meeting you twice in less than 24 hours. May I come in?" He said smiling the biggest and goofiest smile I had ever seen. To my surprise I nodded and with my mouth open (I was still in shock) made way for him to come in. When he came in he started waving his green tip thing around. "Right." he loudly said. He faced me and pointed the thing in my face. "Has there been anything weird going on in here lately? Anything, oh I don't know... Angel like?" His face was no longer goofy, it was 100% business. I was still staring at him gawking like a fool. Then I mentally slapped myself. Get a grip woman. There's a complete stranger in your lounge. That's when I came to my senses. "Wait what?" I asked puzzled. "Who are you? What's that? And what are you doing here?" I demanded, my temper getting a hold of me. He looked at me annoyed as if _I_ was disturbing his mid-morning. He flicked the thing and answered me: "I'm the Doctor, this is a sonic screwdriver and I am looking for the thing the Angels want."

Those answers opened many other questions. "Doctor who? What angels? I'm calling the police." I threatened. He smiled and looked at me after waving the sonic screwdriver around some more. "Just the Doctor. Call them if you like; I'm only here to save your life." He was not making eye contact (which kind of infuriated me.)

"Why would my life need saving?" I asked angrily.

"Because there's a Weeping Angel right behind you." he shouted. A shiver went down my spine and I slowly turned around. There, right in front of my front door was a five foot statue of an angel covering her face. I slowly stepped back, never taking my eyes off of it.

"Do you still want to call the police?" He said quietly. From the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling sadly. He stretched his hand toward me. I took it and a familiar sense of safety washed over me.

"Aurora Evans, I'm going to need you to trust me." he said. I didn't even think about it. I just nodded. "Okay. Walk backwards and never take your eyes off that statute. Don't even blink. Walk backwards to the window." he instructed. I nodded and carefully, still holding the Doctor's hand, walked back towards the window. After some obstacles we made it.

"Now here's the tricky bit." he said, "Get up on the ledge and jump."

"What?!" I cried out. "We're on the tenth floor!"

"I know Aurora. I know but please this is very important. I can't lose anyone else to an Angel. Just trust me and jump. I'll be with you. Trust me and jump."

I hesitated. Somehow death by angel appealed to me more than death by falling. But he squeezed my hand and the feeling of safety came back.

I didn't know why I was trusting this mad man but I nodded, did exactly as he told me and after he shouted "GERONIMO!" we jumped out of my window. I felt the air rushing and then I heard a whooshing noise and felt something materialise around me. One second I was in the air, free falling to my death, the next I was standing safely in a cavernous golden room. The doctor was still holding my hand. He looked at me and smiling his goofy smile he hugged me. This surprised me a bit but then I understood that where ever I was, I was there because of him and so u hugged him back. After what felt like the eternity of holding each other, he let go and happily said: "Welcome to the TARDIS."


	3. The Milky Way

I was standing in a room.

Room is an understatement. It was a huge. Beneath my feet, glass covered the floor reflecting golden light all over the place. In the middle of the room, there was a hexagonal table with buttons and levers of all size and shape. In the middle of this control table, there was a glass needle moving up and down.

The Doctor skipped to the hexagon thing and brought the monitor which was suspended over the table, to eye level.

"Right then, let's see" he said to himself. The monitor was showing circular patterns, which he seemed to be reading. I was slowly processing what had just to me.

"Um, Doctor?"

Without looking away from the screen, he said "yes Aurora?"

I walked towards him. "Where are we?"

Still staring at the screen, he said, "You're in the TARDIS. It's a machine which travels in time and space hence the name: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He seemed to be repeating himself as if he's said this too many times.

I decided to let the 'travels through time and space' go as I had other questions and I was not planning to leave unanswered.

"Okay. What about these 'Weeping Angels'? What are they?"

This time he pushed the monitor back above the table but he still didn't look at me.

"The Weeping Angels are a race as old as the Universe itself or at least almost as old."

"A race? What are you talking about?"

"A race, as in another species. A very special species. They developed the best defence mechanism possible. They are quantum locked meaning that they are only active when you look away from them. That's why I told you to keep looking. When you look at them, they turn into stone. You can't kill statue. Then again you can't be killed by a statute but once you look away, they kill you." He hesitated and stared into the distance as if remembering something. "The Lonely Assassins they used to call them. They kill you in the most elegant way possible. They send you to another time and leave you to die slowly." His face grew dark and I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away then turned to face me.

"They feed on time energy" he explained, "and apparently, you own something which has a lot of time energy." He looked at the suspended monitor again. Then he looked back at me. He shook his head and kept reading. "Right now our top priority is to keep the angles away from the TARDIS. If they get hold of this machine they would have enough energy to turn off the sun. Which, believe me, is not a great day for the Earth." Finally he looked away from the monitor and walked towards me. His face was dark, it was odd not seeing him smile. He grabbed his screwdriver and pointed it at me. After a few whirring sounds he examined the results displayed on the short stem. His brown eyes studied my face.

"What are you?" He whispered. I was getting scared now. He seemed on edge and I suddenly didn't feel safe anymore. "Doctor? What's going on? What do they want from me?"

He got closer to me. Our noses were almost touching. "Aurora." He hugged me. I hugged back still feeling quite scared but somehow the touch of his tweed jacket made me feel better. He kissed my forehead. "Aurora, they want you."

"What?" My response came out as a whisper. "You. You are different. You've got something in you. Something very much part of you. They want it."

I was horrified at this statement. My face must have given my horror away because he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Hexagonal table.

"This is the TARDIS console; it's the thing that operates the whole ship." He explained. "I want you to touch it."

I looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

He gave me a trust-me-look. I turned my eyes to the golden table. The Doctor was nodding at me. I lifted my hand and as soon as my hand made contact with the cold smooth metal, a warm rush of air hit me. I felt dizzy and then I was in another room. It was darker than the one I was in before. But same console and a blue front door like the other room. There was no glass needle, in its place stood two blue tubes moving up and down inside a glass casing.

"What?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall skinny man dressed in a blue pinstripe suit and a brown trench coat. He was wearing spectacles and holding a blue jacket. His hair seemed to be sticking upwards making him look a bit like Sonic the Hedgehog. He had a confused look on his face. "What- How did you get here? Who are you?" He asked curiously rather than angrily. "I'm Aurora." I replied. I looked around me taking in the bronze of the room. "Where am I?"

He walked up to me still holding the blue jacket. "You're in the TARDIS" he said. "No the TARDIS is golden and orange-y."

He seemed confused at my remark. "No the TARDIS is blue. I'm pretty sure of that."

"Who are you?"

He walked up to me. Obviously no one on the TARDIS had any sense of personal space.

"I'm the Doctor"

"What?" I exclaimed confused by this whole encounter. I felt dizzy again and when I blinked, I found myself in the TARDIS. The golden one, with the bow tie and chin guy. "What happened?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"There was a bronze version of this room and a tall man claiming to be you." I said quickly gasping for air. Whatever happened to me had increased my heart rate.

"That was me. I'm a Time Lord we regenerate."

Everything that was coming out of the man's mouth was confusing me. He seemed to (finally) notice my confusion. "Right. You're still going through the Wibbbly Wobbly phase. Right. Okay. Sit down on that chair." He said gesturing to what seemed like a car seat. I did as I was told. Once again he came too close to my face. He put his index fingers on my temples and closed his eyes. "Aurora I need you to concentrate on me please."

I closed my eyes and thought about the madness that was going on. Suddenly, it was like something hit me with a brick, a red-orange planet with two suns came to my mind. Two suns burned in its sky and its name was Gallifrey. I saw the people of Gallifrey walk along its roads, the elders at the Academy and a man. The Doctor. But not the Doctor I knew. He was different. There were twelve versions of him. Different faces but surely enough, it was him. The visions stopped and I saw him the twelfth version of him. I felt like I had walked into a wall. I sat down on the nearest chair and tried to wrap my head around what had just happened.

"Are you alright?" He asked his hands midway above his head. I shook my head slowly.

"Right. Was too much too fast?" I nodded. He chuckled softly and hugged me.

"So you're an alien?" I asked while still embracing him.

"Yep."

"Gallifrey?"

"Yep."

"All of time and space?"

"Yep."

"Can I see?"

He stopped hugging me and looked me in the eye. He smiled a smile that I could only compare to that of the Cheshire Cat. "Yes you can." He skipped to the doors and opened them exposing a black outside. But it wasn't night in London. I walked towards him and peered out of the door. The most beautiful sight welcomed me. I stood there looking down on the Milky Way Galaxy. Its middle white as snow while fusions of colours circulated it. The air around us was still. Was it even air? It felt cold yet warm. It was odd. It was like nothing I had ever seen. It was fantastically beautiful.

"Wow" I whispered. "Yeah it is." His eyes were glittering. He looked down on the galaxy as though he was a proud father. As if he had created it. He could've for all I knew.

"You see there?" He pointed at a tiny speck of light within the colours. "The sun; your sun. That's where your solar system is."

"We're so small." I said still whispering.

I could feel him smiling. I didn't want to stop looking at the marvellous view. So I just stood there gaping down on our relatively puny galaxy.

"Aurora?" The Doctor asked after a while of allowing me to amaze myself with the marvel that is the Universe.

"Yeah?" I replied not taking my eyes off the speck of light going around.

"Do you want to come with me? See all of time and space? I like travel companions." He said this with the Cheshire cat smile on his face. Without hesitation I just went: "Yes."

I mentally slapped myself for the millionth time in his presence. "But I have a wedding in a month. I can't miss that."

His smile got even wider if that were possible. "It's a time machine. You could travel for thousands of years and still be home in time for tea." He let that sink in. "Will you come away with me?"

I smiled at him and realised something. I didn't know him and yet I trusted him with my life. I nodded and cheekily said "Allons-y!"


End file.
